


乐游记

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: “点盏灯，织个梦，猫咪叫一声爱过的都重逢。月色浓，小狐狸扮鬼脸逗乐小棋童。望星空，等表白完再继续下个旅程：回忆中，你是我这一生幸会的感动～





	乐游记

**Author's Note:**

> 小侠客牛X翘家小少爷天
> 
> 首先祝大家新春大吉，新的一年心想事成，万事如意！也祝牛哥和天天身体健康，平安喜乐！
> 
> 高估了自己的手速，但没有咕！
> 
> 以下预警：  
> #朝代、称呼和礼仪都是假的，妹有一个真的，只为图大家一乐经不起推敲求证，没什么文化，杠精见谅#
> 
> #执念于少年意气的少牛少天，所以阔能有点ooc…#
> 
> #未成年人是不能喝酒的！！！#
> 
> 在打麻将和包饺子的缝隙里激情码字，只图大家一乐～新的一年，柚天女孩冲鸭！！

一.  
          
       临近春节，唐城腊月廿三起便迫不及待地点起通红的灯笼，当街的楼阁挂满金红的绸缎绒花。叫卖绒花粉黛的小贩络绎不绝，篮子里装着的是帕子里攥着几枚铜板的姑娘、手边扶着婆子的贵妇人们都无法拒绝的精致。

 

千层糕刚熟的糯米香气被小贩不遗余力地扇到行人鼻尖，馄饨摊上热气腾腾，碧绿的香菜末与白生生的海米被酸汤一沏，氤氲起诱人的香味，扑在女子鬓边的簪花上久久不散。临近年关，各路商贩都卯足了劲儿地各显神通，趁着达官贵人和普通百姓都兴致盎然，多换些银两过个好年。

 

　　羽生结弦此刻就混在这团热闹中，坐在馄饨摊边等一碗热汤暖暖身子。乐呵呵的胖老板招呼着端来馄饨，少年轻轻吹散汤上漂浮着的葱花，饮下自下山以来第一口带着温度的食物。象征侠客身份的剑背在身后，悉心包裹在剑袋里，连一点积雪都要掸掉——作为一个刚学成出师环游四海的少年侠士，羽生结弦非常在意自己的身份，不像他那个带些胡人血统的多情师兄，宁可拿镶金的剑鞘换得美人一夜风流，气得同样来自异邦的师父提刀好一顿追打，又罚了他烧了半月锅灶才作罢。

 

　　回忆让他忍俊不禁勾起嘴角。侠客敏锐警觉的本能还是很快把羽生拉回了现实。收敛心神，他不动声色地观察起周围的环境：天擦黑后，来吃夜宵的食客渐渐多了起来，三三两两坐着聊天吃酒。左边烫酒驱寒的是两个贩卖草药的商人；再左边桌上的人乍看没什么，但目露不善，像是刚从官府里放出来的惯犯；几个吵吵嚷嚷的镖客坐在右后，正在饮酒划拳，酒令被醉意混得含含糊糊。满目的烟火声色引得羽生新奇不已，表面上波澜不惊，眼中的雀跃却藏不住地流溢。他目光流转，落在前面一张桌子上，桌边的白衣少年正在埋头和他的第三碗海鲜馄饨銮战，脸颊鼓鼓，像是山上的白兔子，热气熏得他持箸的右手指节泛起粉色，额上一层薄汗，倒是痛快淋漓。

 

羽生借着馄饨蒸腾的热气作掩护，好奇地打量他。少年的食量倒不足以吸引他的注意，羽生在意的是他身上那件看起来朴实无华的衣袍，绣花精细处皆由银线勾成，领口的盘扣尽管只有小小一粒，不起眼得过分，却是砗磲材质，灯光下初霁新雪般光洁。不仔细看的话，陌生少年确实就是个平常的半大孩子。

 

　　富贵人家偷溜出来的小少爷。羽生慢悠悠地嚼着肉馅，心里暗暗给对方定了性。门派里的某位师兄曾经被某个大家族聘作暗卫，要保护的就是那家喜欢离家出走的少爷——他们这些纨绔子弟大概都一个样，心血来潮就往外跑。

 

　　“闲得无聊。”撇了撇嘴，羽生刚想埋头喝一口汤，眼角却突然瞥到了草药商人的行李边搭着一只鬼鬼祟祟的手，细看过去，正是那几个面目不善者之一。那人表面和同伴相谈甚欢，手却悄悄地探到行李上图谋不轨，手法之熟稔果然是惯偷。

 

　　羽生转回眼神，对着面前的馄饨稍稍皱起眉。身为侠客，平不义之事乃身家本分。装作专心吃馄饨，左手悄然伸至腰侧摸上一把匕首，羽生摆出隐蔽的进攻姿态，将全部的注意都放在眼角那一小块视野，余光紧紧锁定那人的动作，鼻尖由于肌肉的紧张而沁出细汗。贼人的手指已经开始解开包袱，只消再探进一点点……

 

　　“咣当！”

 

　　眼前忽地闪过道白光，一声巨响炸开在羽生耳边，把这场博弈中的三方都吓得不轻。食客们被这突然的变故吸引，纷纷投来好奇的目光。眼看注意的人越来越多，贼人只好悻悻收手，不明所以的药商几人馄饨用得差不多，怕被卷进什么纠纷折损货物，付了钱便带着行李匆匆离去。

 

　　小侠客松了口气，抬头想看看是哪位解了围，入眼的却是刚刚那个白衣的富家小公子，再看自己眼前的馄饨，已经连碗带汤洒了一地，瓷碗正碎在贼人脚边，粗瓷片凹凸不平地映着他称得上五光十色的脸色。

 

　　“呀，这位少侠，不好意思不好意思，馄饨汤热，头脑发胀拂了您的碗，扰了您好兴致，实在抱歉。”白衣少年急忙低低拱手，恳切地致歉。眼神相接，他狡黠地朝羽生眨了眨眼。

　  
　羽生心下了然，忙摆摆手：“不必在意，身体不适乃人之常事，公子没受伤才好。”

 

　　“不不不，至少让我赔您一碗馄饨，也好安心些…”少年在他对面的长凳上坐下，皱起眉头向右转转眼珠示意，随后坚定地注视着羽生，似乎笃定他会帮自己这个忙。

　　“馄饨已吃厌了，公子若执意要赔，便寻些别的吃食来。”羽生叹口气，起身扔下几枚铜板，付了两碗馄饨加瓷碗的钱，抱拳向堂内众人叫声叨扰，做出一个请的手势让白衣少年先行，两人谦让着走到门边。

 

还差一步就能出门，羽生停住脚步，有意无意地撩拨了一下背后的剑袋，花纹繁杂的剑鞘显露头角，古朴里带着威严，绝非等闲之辈。他挑衅般回头向那一桌投去意味深长的一瞥，看到他们青青白白的脸色才满意地大步迈出门去。  
       

二.

        “多谢少侠出手相助。”

 

　　出了馄饨摊，少年拽住羽生的袖子，带着他钻进弄堂七拐八拐，羽生无奈，只能由着他扯着自己大步流星，远远甩开馄饨摊才气喘吁吁地在大街上的某处停下脚步。

 

　　“无妨，公子也是仗义之人，举手之劳而已。”羽生冲着终于停下脚步的少年拱手行礼，这才来得及好好看清了他的脸庞。看身量明明是年纪相仿，他却比一般的少年看起来稚气些，奶白的脸颊上有小小的梨涡，嘴角一颗虎牙随着嘴唇翕动探头。

 

　　“……请问公子尊姓大名？”

 

　　鬼使神差地，羽生结弦开口询问，话音刚落便后悔莫及。分明是萍水相逢，对方未必会告知姓名，想来是自己唐突了。

 

　　“我……叫我金天天便可，少侠可否告知姓名，也好日后报答。”

 

　　“羽生结弦。”

 

　　“那我叫你羽生好了。”金博洋冲他笑笑，“听名字，羽生是异邦人？”

 

　　“嗯…师父说我是他在东瀛修行时带回门派的，大概是东瀛国人吧。”羽生歪头想了想，毫不在意地自报家门。面前的少年显然没有报上真名，但他能够确定对方虽心思灵巧，能在行侠仗义之后找到保全自身之法，然而涉世未深，知道隐藏名讳已是不易。大抵是自己当初的猜测没错——他的确是某个偷溜出来的大家子弟。

 

　　眼见没接触过东瀛的金博洋不知如何回应，他善解人意地接着说道：“不过我自小在唐城东边的山上长大，此番下山也为经历人情事故，见识风土人情。”

 

　　“那…既然如此，可否允许我带你在这唐城里转一转？”金天天一下子打了鸡血一般兴奋，就差没当街跳起来，刚刚一副沉稳的伪装瞬间崩坏，“我是土生土长的唐城人，跟我一块儿保你不会迷路。”

 

　　羽生低下头看着比自己稍矮一些的少年，只觉得他兴奋的眼睛里盛着比灯笼还要灿烂的光芒，热情得让人无法拒绝。考虑到自己对人情世故知之甚少，羽生沉吟片刻，觉得听少年的未尝不可。

 

　　于是他点点头，算是答应下来。金天天见他应允，爽快地向他伸出右手。小侠客对这种礼节并不习惯，笨拙地将自己的手心贴紧他的，学着以前见过的样子试探着攥了攥少年的手心。

 

　　因为快步行走，两人的手心都出着一层薄汗，小公子的手指柔软，窝在自己稍大些的手掌中，惹得羽生手里心里都痒酥酥的。

 

　　“啊呀，差点忘了！”金天天突然一拍额头，手顺势抽了出来，“摔了你的馄饨，你还想吃点别的什么？这样吧，你留在此处不要走动，我去买几个橘…啊呸，总之是你之前肯定没吃过的好东西！”

 

　　最后几个字几乎是跑着说的，他匆匆转身环顾了一圈，穿过人海朝街对面挤去，走了没两步不忘回头隔着人群喊：“羽生你千万别乱走！等我回来！”

 

　　羽生冲他挥挥手，独自倚在街边的栏杆上抱臂出神。几个提着灯笼同游的姑娘见他容貌俊朗又无人傍身，站住脚步，叽叽喳喳地互相怂恿笑闹着。羽生不知何意，只顾踮起脚朝远方张望金天天的踪迹，终于看到少年高举着一个纸包从重重人海中艰难地挤过来，连忙跑过去帮着他拨开人群，混乱中抓住他空着的一只手，大喊着让一让带着他穿过重重障碍。

 

　　回到原来的地方时，两个人都满头大汗。羽生单手擦了把额头上的汗，就见金博洋把小心翼翼护在怀里的纸包展开来，漏出两块莹白的高点，微微颤动着热气腾腾，献宝似捧到他眼前：“千层糕，甜的。”

 

　　羽生应着，偏过头去看了看刚才簇拥在一起的姑娘们，以为她们看到他有同伴便会自己散去，谁知她们反而更为开心，推推搡搡的，手帕都握不住地开怀笑着，脸庞兴奋得通红。

 

　　“羽生？羽生？回神！”金天天打个响指，越过肩头看过去，见到一群姑娘时了然笑道：“她们出趟家门不容易，体谅体谅吧。”

 

　　金天天向对方笑着行了礼，羽生照样子抱拳行礼。果然，对方回了礼后就笑闹着离开了。

 

　　“这样便好？”羽生好奇。

 

　　“这样便好。”金天天垂下眼睫，“唐城的女孩子们逢年过节才能出门一趟，她们被世俗控制着，不能大声笑，不能说自己想说的话，从出生到老死都被安排得妥妥当当，只有过年的几天能稍微自由些，所以这几日她们开心就好。”

 

　　羽生不懂，却从他的表情里看出了些感同身受的无奈，刚要问出口的话又咽回肚子里。少年的脸庞不适合这样的痛苦，但好在它转瞬即逝，迅速到羽生没来得及出言安慰就被隐藏起来。整顿好表情的金天天还只是笑，催着羽生赶快吃已经快要凉掉的糕点。

 

　　“过年不能说那个字。”羽生虽然未曾下山，对习俗也或多或少懂点。他握住对方的手指把它们拉近了些，从上面的纸包里乖乖地把留着少年体温的千层糕拈进口中，身边的金天天大口嚼着糕点，仰起头来，眼中粼粼水光顺着脸颊滑落，湿润的两腮被灯笼映得通红。

 

　　羽生默默咽下千层糕，手却未放开。在山上，虽然没有年节的概念，但每年的这个时候，就算是被处罚的弟子也会被赦免，只为了门派里短暂的欢声笑语。他从未见过在新年哭泣的人，哪怕被满目的喜庆气氛扑个满怀也未受半点感染，可见心中难平之意有多难熬。于是他拍拍少年的肩膀，权当安慰。

 

　　金天天抽抽鼻子，下定很大决心一样深吸一口气：“羽生，先前告诉你的名字是假的，其实……”

 

　　他顿了顿，后毫不犹豫地俯身凑到他耳边：“我叫金博洋。”

          
        三.  
      
       少年人的友谊建立得很是顺利。当天晚上两个人住的是全唐城最好的旅店，金博洋从身上随意摸出的钱袋鼓得令人发指。少年一边从内袋里掏出锦囊一边呲牙咧嘴地揉腰，抱怨过重的负担快要把自己的腰砸青了。  
      

 对此羽生并不觉得吃惊。尽管他早猜到金博洋身世显赫，但真正听到他的名字还是心下一震。金博洋的真名牵扯着一个庞大又权倾朝野的家族，连完全不参与政治的自家门派也有所耳闻，有这样的经济条件并不奇怪。熟悉之后金博洋便爽快地包下了两人全部的开销，羽生的工作就是负责沉默地跟在身后，在接触到旅店里某些人的艳羡目光时装作无意抽出寒光闪闪的宝剑欣赏一番，待到无人敢近身才在金博洋的催促声里慢慢踱进房间，震慑心怀不轨之人屡试不爽。

 

白天两个人在大街小巷中逍遥自在，春节将近，街上有些店铺关了门，只剩些小摊贩还进行着营生。金博洋倒是个很尽责的导游，带着羽生把各类开着的食肆转了个遍。晚间回到旅店，回房间前进行一次例行恐吓，在外拉长小脸强撑严肃的两个少年一进房间就终于忍不住笑成一团，打打闹闹地拿出一天到处搜罗来的小玩意铺个满床，笑闹着玩到筋疲力尽才各自休息。有一天金博洋甚至还弄了壶酒，羽生从外面回来时闻到浓郁的酒味，差点以为是哪里的醉汉闯了进去，急忙叫着金天天的名字拔剑破门而入，却只看到独坐窗台的少年拎着一壶酒，冲他邀约般无辜地笑了笑，举举手里的酒壶：

 

“不来一点吗？”

 

结果自然是未沾过酒星的小少爷先酩酊大醉，挂在窗台上吵嚷着要去够窗外树上的红绸带。羽生拗不过他，只得用轻功踩着树梢摘了一条来递给醉眼迷离的小孩，甩甩脑袋保持清醒，强睁着眼睛看他到底要做什么。

 

得了红绸带的金博洋嘿嘿傻笑着，两眼直愣愣的，把带子绕上羽生的手腕，费老劲才打了个结，看着自己的作品嘟囔着什么，头一歪，靠在羽生肩上就昏睡过去，嘴角还挂下一串口水。小侠客摇摇晃晃把人抱到床上，也撑不住倒在一边沉沉睡去。

 

喝多了的两个人睡得极不安稳，身量刚开始抽条的少年挤一张单人床已是勉强，加上酒性燥热，睡相也好不到哪去。总之次日早晨头次宿醉的金博洋捂着脑袋翻个身起来，刚要下床才发现他们俩以一个扭曲的姿势窝了一夜，他的一条腿被羽生紧紧抱住，动弹不得。

 

他推搡羽生在床单上蹭得毛茸茸的脑袋：“羽生你醒醒。”

 

没有回复，睡梦中的羽生皱皱眉，罕见地露出了撒娇似的表情，手上抱得更紧了些，不情不愿的样子像街上受了起床气的大橘猫。

 

金博洋没办法，只得继续躺下，睡了个回笼觉，醒来时整个人都飘忽忽的，酒倒是完全醒了，只是喉咙火烧火燎。他清清嗓子。羽生应声而醒，一骨碌坐起身，两人懵懂着对视半晌，互相将对方的海胆头和肿眼泡尽收眼底，噗嗤一声哈哈大笑。

 

四.

“羽生啊，快到大年三十了。”金博洋走在街上，眼睛闲不住地四处瞅着当街的店铺，“你喜欢什么颜色的布料，扯一身做新衣服啊。”

 

“过年要穿新衣吗？”

 

“是啊，而且还要…”少年计上心来，顺手扯过摊子上一顶虎头帽往他头上一扣，“戴上这个。”

 

羽生满脸疑惑地摸摸头顶的帽子，觉得有些不妥，终于还是犹疑着扶正了它。金博洋憋着笑，照价付了钱，看着羽生戴着孩童的帽子的正经模样，终究还是不忍心，抬手给他摘了下来。对上他疑惑不解的眼神正色道：“等三十那天再戴，三十再戴哈。”

 

金博洋没想到的是，待到除夕晚上两个人跑到街上放鞭炮，顶着虎头帽的羽生被小孩们侧目而视时，他便左右为难了。

 

“天天啊，'醉香楼'是什么地方？”羽生扯一扯正在同炒栗子的小贩谈天的金博洋，“为什么那些女人要站在门口冲街上挥手帕……唔！你干嘛？”

 

　　“哎呀！我突然想起来家里还有点事情，今天就先失陪了。”金博洋见势不妙，一把抓过包好的炒栗子塞了羽生满怀，又剥个栗子顺手喂到他嘴里，把他那张惹事的嘴堵了个严严实实，推搡着他边走边朝小贩点头打着哈哈，逃也似的跑出小巷。

 

　　“干嘛突然捂我嘴？”羽生嚼着栗子含含糊糊地抱怨，“那到底是什么地方？”

 

　　“咳,这个…嗯…”金博洋抓抓头发，犯难不已，他家教甚严，对这种地方的了解除了它的功能就是去了要被打断腿，“那个…呃…羽生，你听说过…秦楼楚馆…吗？”

 

　　虽是压低声音说话，金博洋脸的温度也开始飙升。看到羽生恍然大悟地点头的一瞬间，放下千斤重担似的松了一口气。

 

　　羽生的耳朵瞬间擦红，沉默着拽拽金博洋的袖子解围：“没关系，我们不会进去的。”

 

　　是是是，可你对我保证个什么劲啊。金博洋在心里嘟囔着，暗下决心以后看见这条街就绕着走，看这都教了孩子点什么东西！

 

　　当天晚上，当被前些天的盗贼和他的一大帮帮凶寻仇追打的羽生和金博洋慌不择路地窜进一家酒楼后，后者恨不得打白天的自己几个嘴巴。

 

　　“什么乌鸦嘴啊我。”金博洋看着满目的胭脂红粉欲哭无泪，管事的老鸨见他们跑得脸色通红，只当是少年没见过世面吓的，满脸谄媚地来招待他们。两人一边以有朋友在包厢里为借口拼命推拒，一边绕着圈子往楼上猛跑。其间不堪入耳的淫词艳曲风般灌进金博洋的耳朵，等到甩开一干浓妆艳抹衣衫半敞的女人藏进顶层包厢的一间空闲的小房间时，两个少年的脸已经涨红得没有感觉了。

 

　　“我们怎么办？”楼下传来一阵粗俗叫骂声，急得金博洋血直往头上冲，思考能力已经被飙升的肾上腺素冲垮，“那些人已经闯进来了，羽生你想想办法啊！”

 

　　羽生结弦虽然也头脑发胀，但终归还保留了一丝理智。他打开窗户，观察起周遭的环境。秦楼楚馆一丈开外是一家茶馆，楼层比较高，看起来只能从窗户走了，咬咬牙，他做出了一个大胆的决定。

 

　　“天天，一会儿不管发生什么，记得抱紧我。”

 

顺手扯过某个宾客挂在一边的长斗篷把少年肉馅般包了进去。金博洋眼前一黑，兜帽被扣到头上，从头到脚都被裹得严严实实。紧接着只觉脚下一轻，整个儿被抱起扛在了肩上。他被这突如其来的动作吓得一惊，双手下意识在背后乱摸一气寻找可以抓的地方，贴紧对方大气都不敢出。

 

　　可能是心跳加速得太过明显，手足无措的金博洋听到羽生甚至带着点期待的声音在耳边低低响起：“接下来可能会有点刺激，天天不要怕。”

 

　　“什么刺——唔！”

 

　　周遭的空气突然变得冰凉，穿过丝质的斗篷扑在脸上凉丝丝的，双脚悬空的金博洋差点爆发出一阵尖叫，死死咬住小侠客的领口才没让自己发出声音。羽生结弦此刻手扶着窗框蹲踞窗台，衣角被高空的风吹得猎猎作响，脚下即是十丈高楼。猜到羽生下一步动作的少年紧张到动弹不得，尽可能在不影响他动作的前提下僵硬地伏在对方肩头，紧紧咬住牙关，调整呼吸，偏过头去决然对羽生命令：

 

　　“我好了！不用担心我——哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!”

 

　　金博洋话音未落，身体就猛地一轻，失重的刺激瞬间流遍四肢百骸，惊叫终究还是没能压进嗓子，短促尖锐的一声让金博洋深深怀疑自己的嗓子是否安好。若他此刻还有胆子撩开斗篷看一眼，羽生矫捷的身影在一轮满月的照耀下裂风而行，少年侠客身体鹏翼一般舒展开来，优美的肌肉线条被月色勾勒得像华贵锦缎上流动的水纹，墨色夜行衣下的身躯如敏捷凶狠的黑豹。

 

　　耳边风声呼啸，羽生被扑面而来的气流冲得眯起眼睛。借着起跳时的冲劲，少年在空中调整角度，探长手臂抓上某个包厢外檐牙垂下的绸带迅速在腕上绕了几圈，脚尖辅助不停点着廊柱减速，最终在一个稍稍外凸的装饰物上站定。稍稍停留几秒确认金博洋无碍，腰腿部瞬间发力飞身跃上对面茶楼凸出的屋檐，手指紧扣着雕梁的镂空处顺势一荡，少年以蹲姿稳稳落地，整套动作一气呵成，干净利落，呼吸都不曾紊乱半分。

 

　　“天天没关系吧？”羽生落地后挡在金博洋身前警惕地环顾四周，确认周遭和自己预判的一样没有人后赶紧回头查看他的情况。少年瘫坐在地上，还没从高空坠落的惊险中回神。羽生见他手指颤抖，以为小孩吓得不轻，刚要出言安慰，就见对方一下子掀开兜帽，露出一张兴奋的笑脸：

 

　　“哎呀妈呀！羽生你怎么这么厉害！”金博洋简直分不清楚自己心脏的狂跳到底是因为刚刚的惊险还是为了眼前昏暗灯光下那个武艺高强的少年侠客，“我以为轻功只有话本里才有呢！”

 

　　明明都是同龄人，差距真的好大啊。金博洋眼里闪着憧憬的光，如果自己有一天能不用沿袭父亲的爵位，一定要求求羽生教自己功夫，然后成为和他一样棒的游侠。这样想着，他望向对这一番夸赞有些不知所措的羽生，扑上前去抓住他的手指：

 

　　“下次再见面的话，教我功夫好不好？”

 

　　入手粗糙的手感让金博洋吃了一惊。羽生手指覆盖着一层茧，虎口处尤其厚，是常年握剑的痕迹，关节处暗色旧伤层层叠叠，昏黄的灯下如不祥的黑蛟缠绕盘桓。除此之外，似白玉雕琢成的指节修长有力，更加显得伤痕狰狞无比。

 

　　金博洋愣住了，呆呆地看着那过分沧桑的手指，不由自主抚上层层血痕，半晌才找回魂来，嘴唇颤抖：“这些都是……”

 

　　“练功时留下的。”羽生结弦帮他把剩下的半句话说完，笑得云淡风轻，“习武之人身上难免有伤，天天还是不要学的好。”话罢，少年垂下鸦睫，反握住金博洋的手，另一只手腾出来，揉揉对方的发顶以示安慰：“没关系，反正我已经习惯伤痛了。”

 

　　金博洋咬着嘴唇不说话，眼里揉碎了星辰一般闪烁不定。同龄人，羽生在孤身面对寒冰万丈与雨雪风霜时，他在侯府的生活何其幸运，虽然不乏勾心斗角的斡旋惊心，但好歹表面波澜不惊，身份尊贵的他从小锦衣玉食，又怎么会懂得他的不易？居然还傻乎乎地说什么要习武，不是逼着羽生想起那些痛不欲生的日子吗？

 

　　正难受着，头顶却传来一阵温暖和重量，羽生的手搭在自己头上，仿佛兄长一般揉揉发顶，露出一个宽慰的笑：“人生总有很多不得已的事情，可是你看，至少现在，我们都不用面对这些事情。”

　　“好好享受这次同行的时光吧。”

 

五.

“天天！前面有舞狮！”羽生举起果脯，使劲挥着手大声招呼，脚步却不停，早早挤在人群里占据有利地形，在人潮形成密不透风的包围圈之前一把将闻声拿了马蹄糕狂奔而来的金博洋拽进去。金博洋踮起脚尖朝里张望，正赶上狮子起势，人头攒动爆发出一阵掌声，影子混乱间把他挡了个严严实实。少年懊恼地到处乱窜，恨不得按着前面的人爬过去。

 

羽生看在眼里，绕到少年背后，一把将他抱起双脚离地，谁知少年更加急切，拍着他的肩膀大声说着什么，示意他放自己下来。他不解地把人放下，后者脚刚着地就迫不及待地往外挤，羽生怕他禁不住拥挤，便下意识随着他一起突围，被金博洋不知哪来的力气一把推搡回去，只得任凭他跑出自己的视线。没多久，少年拎着两个板凳开路，一路挤到自己身旁时满额都是汗水，双眼却异常的亮：“来羽生！这样就能看到了！”

 

见他怔怔地不去接，金博洋撞撞他的腰侧，咧嘴笑道：“怎么能让你看不到呢？”

 

他如梦初醒地接过凳子，用力地点点头，牵着少年的手帮他保持平衡，到散场都再没分开。

 

六.  
         
         元宵节的花灯对金博洋来讲不算稀奇，只为了陪羽生看个新鲜，也就叼着串糖葫芦跟在后面瞎逛荡，时不时停下来盯着好看的欣赏一会儿，脚步也慢慢悠悠。  
        

羽生是游侠，天地间没有任何东西能束缚属于自由的飞鸟。这他心里跟明镜儿似的清楚。他已经因为自己的原因在唐城耽搁了太久，过罢年，分别的时刻大概就要到了。两人心知肚明，但谁都没办法率先开口。  
      

        金博洋咬一口山楂，还没等叫酸就被没剔干净的核硌了牙，本就压抑的心情顿时找到了发泄点。他狠狠把糖葫芦往路边一甩，在羽生担忧的目光中把它一脚踢得老远。

 

        气氛宛如岩石沉入海底，压得人喘不过气。羽生拉着他找到一处废弃的旧屋，帮着动作笨拙的金博洋爬上屋脊，两个人安静地坐在房顶上，看远处放起烟花，绚丽夺目的光彩在夜空中拖曳着尾巴绽放又下坠，一次又一次。

 

        “还会再见吗？”金博洋小声询问，眼中朦胧，花火的影子在夜色里糊成一片，映得他的脸庞格外光亮却遥远。城楼下观赏烟火的人群发出一阵阵惊叹和欢笑，他们此刻远居高阁，貌似把人间纷扰喧嚣甩在身后，但有人终究逃不过烟火的束缚。

 

        眼泪落下之前，他先等到了一个吻。单纯的唇瓣相叠，却让一切还没来得及开始的感情和没来得及出口的话都化作无力的罥烟，温柔地接纳又残忍地拒绝。两个对情事知之甚少的少年只顾唇齿相依，呼吸紧紧纠缠，直到双方都憋得脸庞通红才气喘吁吁地分开。充斥着金博洋脑海的那些压抑的痛苦的部分，此刻仿佛要冲破胸膛一般狠狠撞击着他的心脏。  
　

   　“不要哭。”羽生用耳鬓厮磨拭去他的泪水，自己的眼泪却一滴滴落在金博洋的金花生吊坠上——那是他在小摊上玩飞镖为金博洋赢来的奖品，自己一眼就喜欢上的东西，微热却将灵魂都几近冻伤。花灯里的蜡烛接连燃尽，一盏盏地暗淡下去，眼前的灯火通明归于阑珊，金博洋感觉围绕着他肩膀的力度也不舍而坚定地慢慢松开，耳畔传来衣料窸窣，小侠客的衣角像那天抱着他飞下楼阁一般，在风里猎猎翻飞。

 

　　红了眼睛的少年拒绝了他要送自己下楼的请求，目送着他缓缓迈步，身影像滴墨入水般融进烟火落尽的余晖。

 

他也许回了头，也许终已不顾。金博洋没办法分辨，黑暗中只有幽幽一轮团月注视着本应团聚的人间重复悲欢离合的戏码。

 

       金博洋低着头独自在屋顶坐了半晌，在天色破晓之时仰起酸痛的脖子，不顾惜麻木的腿，眯起眼望着新年初升起的白光，扯出一个不知是何意味的笑容。随后缓了缓劲，一步一步地走入褪去欢乐的、遍地狼藉的、没有羽生相伴的人间。

 

        后来他回到侯府阴冷的屋檐下，因离家出走被罚抄了百遍佛经手指沁血；坦言拒绝皇帝的指婚被盛怒的父亲足足打了二十藤杖；终于戴上了那副属于家族的沉重枷锁继承爵位，再无自由。朝野只言年轻有为的侯爷有才却无心，却没有人知道那天的白日再未从他眼中消散，烤干了少年全部的泪水。

 

甚至当他无辜被卷入党派纷争无路可逃，飞身而来的暗杀者剑锋离他的心脏只剩两寸远，金博洋紧闭起双眼，只遗憾不能再见他一面，眼角却仍是干涩。

 

兵刃相接，电光火石。刺客进攻的趋势被生生挡下，几声金戈碰撞的鸣响后世界归于无声，干脆利落地归剑入鞘，猫一般轻捷的脚步在自己面前停住。

 

金博洋动动眼球，眼前那轮白日霍然扩大，将他笼罩在它的光辉中，将他灼得不愿睁开眼去面对它落尽后的黑暗，把他心中那点伪装的坚强烧得一点不剩。冰封了十年的泪一点点融化。

 

但当带着风尘气息的吻落在唇边，带着茧子的手指抚上他颤抖的眼睑——双眼微张，博洋眼前的光芒便遮过了那天的太阳。

 

        那之后他再也没记起过在某年春节流泪的自己，因为未来总有无限光明。

 

后记：

侯府的正书房里灯火照例亮到人定，可屋脊上多了个抱剑的身影。

 

————END—————————

最后再次祝大家新年快乐，喜欢的太太每天产粮，年年有余粮！


End file.
